


Matchmakers

by loszaros



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Writing, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Pepper and Tony love them, Single Parents, Slow Burn, Too many tropes, Wanda and Vision are dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loszaros/pseuds/loszaros
Summary: Wanda Maximoff and Victor Shade are both single parents in New York. Their kids befriend each other and eventually be best friends.Now the have to solve the mystery of adult relationships and what it means, to bring together two people.





	Matchmakers

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Artemis Egeria for proof reading the first 3000 words.  
> Thanks to my Friend Paulina for reading it aswell!
> 
> The rest of the words aren't proof read at all, and i apologize for that. I hope you still have fun reading.  
> Comments are always welcome, and tell your friends.  
> Thank you!!

New York and it's big buildings, nobody expected that there were actually people living in them. Wanda was one of them. She always thought that those glass windows were only decoration for nothing. To this day every building she saw was just an empty and lifeless coloss standing in the way of green. Sokovia wasn't like New York, Sokovia was green and every bulding is full with life, or at least it was. Nevertheless the adress on her phone directed her to that big and maybe not empty building.

She was right about one thing, every other label on the doorbell was empty except for one, Shade. She wasn't sure if she had heard the name before but if everything turned out all right, why not come over more often. Luckily the lift was only a few feet away from Wanda because, only someone who's athletic would dare to take the stairs.

She pressed the button to the seventh floor, the door closed quickly and quietly. The lift seemed new, the arrivel took little to no time. Wanda head spun a bit from the suddenty of the lift, it went by very quickly. Right infront of her was the door to the apartment, where she was supposed to up her babies.

The bell rang loudly, if other people were around, they would've been able to hear it aswell. A lock click and a tall blonde man stood in front of her. From Wanda's perspectiv he was neck breaking. because she couldn't stop staring into his deep blue eyes, which were located seven inches above her. Her little daydream got disturbed by two little guys clutching at her legs.

"Hey Mama!" said the brown haired one. "Hey Bean. Did you have fun?" she crouched in front of her boys and gave each a kiss. Both of them nodded at Wanda, her smiling expression growing wider than ever.

"Go and grab your things, I have dinner already prepared."  
Her boys rushed off to grab their bags and put on shoes. "I hope they didn't make any inconvenience." Wanda slightly blushed, she knew that her kids were well behaved if strangers are around, though she still wanted to know, in case she needs to apologize.

"Oh, don't worry, they had a great time together." he waved at her casually, as if he's used to great behaved kids. Another kid peeked behind the door, Wanda's attention turned to him instead of his father.  
"Hey and you must be Henry. Billy and Tommy talked alot about you."  
She gave him her hand, as a kind gesture, he for a few seconds stared at the hand before approaching. Wanda looked back at the handsome father

"I think I kinda know you from somewhere, put I can't put my finger on it?" the face she saw isn't completely unfamiliar, Wanda wasn't sure if he was on a billboard or worked for the same company.

"Now that you mention it. We work together right? Not in the same area, but you work with Pepper on finances, isn't that where I know you from?" Wanda's mind was blown, of course, it was one of the big bosses that run the company. Tony Stark, her own boss Pepper Potts and the last of them Vision or Victor Shade.

Billy and Tommy came out of the apartment with their school bags, ready to go. The kids wished each other good night while their parents still stared into one another. Tommy tucked on Wanda's finger, distracting her from Vision.

Drive way home was usually quiet, however the backseat couldn't stop laughing and talking very highly of Henry. "What are talking about?" Wanda's curiosity got the better of her, she wasn't much of a intruder, but if her boys provided new information to her especially about Henry as their new best friend, she'd be delighted to hear the news.

"He is our new best friend. Very nice" Billy said while toying with a plushie on the bag. "And what about you Tommy?" Billy's answer didn't satisfy Wanda enough, the other twin had to serve for information.

"Now I have two smart friends, Henry and Billy. Mama, can we play with Henry again? We had much fun!"  
Wanda smiled at the idea of her kids playing with someone beside themselves, and if that meant seeing Vision again and talk about parenting stuff, then she couldn't wait longer.

\--------

The lunch break during work was Wanda's holy ritual. She had to atleast eat half of her lunch, working with Pepper and being asked so much, made it almost impossible to eat properly. Focused on her work, Wanda didn't notice the man standing behind her, he tapped her shoulder to get her attention. She looked back, seeing Vision next to her desk.

"A bit focused?" he asked sheepishly.  
"Yeah, I'm a bit busy right now, can I do something for you?" polite as Wanda could possibly be, she offered her lunch break to do a task, not even for her boss. Vision smiled down at Wanda, before he grabbed a nearby chair and sat next her.

"I don't think you can provide me with anything. Don't worry." Vision said smiling, he definetly was a gentleman. "I don't want to come across as rude, however could you leave me alone? I need to eat a bit before I pick up my kids." Vision decided to purposely spent or steal her lunch time, spending time with her and bonding over their kids.

"Well, if you are busy, I will not continue to hinder you with my presence." Vision stood up and buttoned up his jacket before he left.  
The food before her went cold, she ate it anyway, so she did not waste food.

Wanda's lunch break went by quickly, able to eat all of her prepared food and the work she did during that break, she could leave early. Streets were full of people leaving work to pick up their kids, Wanda was one of them who always picked their kids up. There was no one else. Of course Pietro or Nat were perfectly able to walk to school and bring the kids back home, though Wanda usually got the opportunity to do it herself. She was glad to have someone who could do it in events of emergency.

She parked the car just around the corner of the school, only a two minutes long walk away. Billy spotted his Mama first and ran directly toward her. Tommy followed immediately. Wanda hugged her kids tightly and gave each a kiss on the forehead.

"Hey how was school?" The generated question every parent asked their kids, Billy's answers were the creative story telling kind, he liked to talk alot about everything good that has happened that day. Tommy on the other hand wasn't much of a talker himself, he liked to add to his brothers telling once in a while.

"We had much fun, and we made this in arts and crafts. Look Mama." He held up a painting of the three of them. Wanda knew this was an addition to the one hanging on the fridge. "And then later someone started a food fight during lunch, that wasn't fun." Tommy lightly punched his brother, "No, it was much fun. Everyone was like, whoosh and kapow." He gestured wildly around making it seem as if he was in the middle of a battlefield.

"Did you get caught, while being in this epic fight?" Wanda took the boys' hands and walked them to the car while talking.

"Yes, they said we had to stop and go back to class." Tommy said sadly. It seemed tragic that this magical and fun moment ended in children not being able to eat their food.  
At least Wanda had some leftovers in the fridge she was able to make once they got home.

Tommy came into the kitchen with a paper in his small hands. "Here this is for you. Henry gave it to me for many playdates." Wanda turned and took the tiny piece out of his hand. A number was scribbled on it, probably Vision's. Their kids made secret playdates at school, without their parents approval. Wanda and Vision had no time to deal with having three kids at once in a place, which was they decided to stop.

"Thanks Bean, could you get me my phone please?" Tommy rushed off getting his Mama's phone. "When you have the number in, can Henry aome and playwith us?" His very excited smile was hard to deny. Wanda chuckled and waved him off "We'll see after dinner. Call your brother."

A loud shriek sounded from behind her, and Billy walked happily to their dinner table and took a seat next to his ten minutes older brother. Wanda placed the food plates before her boys, and then before herself. They had this ritual of always eating together, Wanda thought it was important to eat together with her kids and plan meals for the next days.

Billy and Tommy watched an episode of Fairly Odd Parents and made fun of their Mama for sharing the same name as the main fairy. Of course it's a funny joke and Wanda joined them once in a while for a laugh or two. She hurried them to the bathroom to brush their little teeth. The quick change into pajamas and a kiss on both kids; let them sleep until the next school day.

Meanwhile Wanda tapped Vision's number into her phone, she let him know that they should make a playdate appointment for their kids. Immediately after after the message arrived she got a call.

"Hello?" Wanda answered. The call took Wanda by surprise, all she ought was a date where the kids could play, because her own tiredness caught up with her.

"I'm very glad my number found it's way to you." he said chuckling. Wanda rolled her eyes. "What do you want? I have beauty sleep awaiting." She was sarcastic; hopefully it didn't sound like a stupid excuse to leave.

"Actually I was wondering where you would like to take the kids? I thought about a playground. Our boys could play while we talk and vice versa." he sunded calm, maybe he took her little joke to heart. "Yeah sounds good. Why not?" It was the only response that came to Wanda's mind; She cringed at her answer, but let it out in the open.

"I don't want to interrupt your beauty sleep further. Good night to you." Vision talked slowly, probably because he was about to sleep too.  
Wanda wished him a good night, ending the call abruptly, any awkwardness vanishing at that moment.

\-------------

"Run faster Tommy! GO, GO, GO!" Henry and Billy screamed in unison at the little boy. He had a race with two other kids who were not as fast.  
Tommy had very athletic features, and he loved to run, fast and far. One of the other kids placed his foot before Tommy's causing him to fall. Billy and Henry, who witnessed what happened were shocked. "Hey that's unfair!" screamed Henry at the kid. He pushed the boy on the floor.

Billy helped Tommy get up, "Are you okay?" He said to his brother, Tommy sniffed and wiped a tear away, "Yes I'm fine." the boy Henry pushed to the ground got up at punched Henry into his face. Henry fell on the ground, Tommy couldn't let that happen and punched the bully onto the ground and didn't stop, until Billy dragged him away.

A teacher saw the fight escalate, and she interfered and scolded them. Tommy, Billy and Henry were escorted to the principals office. "I'll call your parents. Afterwards you have to explain yourself. But first you tell me what happened." They knew the principal could be harsh at times, but he tried to be nice everytime someone got in trouble. It was the first time Billy or Henry were called to the office.

Wanda was already there when Vision entered the office.  
He looked at her a question mark on his face. "Do you know why we're here?" he whispered. Wanda shrugged in response. The three kids exited the office directly to their parents. Wanda's expression fell im disbelief, Tommy's eye was swollen and blue, his knees were bloody. She rushed and took him into her embrace pressing his tiny body close to hers.

"I'm okay Mama." Tommy said to while he tried to push away from his mothers suffocating grip. "You don't look okay. What happened?" Wanda felt her tears at the edge of her eyes, almost dripping over. Vision looked at his son with the same worried look. Henry wasn't hurt as much as Tommy. Still he didn't look well.

Billy stood there watching how his mother cared for his brother, Billy thought about how to tell why his brother and best friend looked demolished. "We didn't do anything. It was all this boy's fault." This sputtered out of Billy, and Wanda turned surprised, "What happened? And what boy? Tell me." Adrenalin pumped through Wanda's heart, her eyes opened wide, she looked at Billy in anticipation.

"Someone made Tommy trip during a run and Henry got angry and pushed him on the ground. Then, I ran to Tommy and helped." Billy started to tear up, still being in shock. Tommy swung an arm around him and held him. "But we stuck together and fought against the rude boy." Henry stomped over to the others and wung his arm around Billy aswell. "We stuck together!" he said.

The office door opened, Wanda and Vision were led to the desk where the principal sat. "Good morning Ms.Maximoff and Mr.Shade. I have called you here today because your kids have cause trouble today, especially Thomas, again. Ms. Maximoff, Thomas is one of the pupils who causes and starts most troubles at our school."

Mr. Livingston continued criticizing Tommy. Wanda's motherly instincts awoke. When he started talking. hWhat the principal said next, blew Wanda's caution to the wind. "This time he dragged William and Henry into a fight."

Before Wanda was able to explode and yell at the principal, Vision laid his hand on top of Wanda's. She stared at him confused. Vision only nodded at her, and she didn't know what he wanted her to do, seconds after he focused on Mr. Livingston.

"Mr. Livingston, that is not a diplomatic response. Thomas may have caused trouble in the past, nevertheless Henry and possibly Billy only protected Tommy from an attack which is exculpatory." Vision sat back in the chair and relaxed. His argument convinced Wanda and even Mr. Livingston thought about it.

"Suspension. For all three of them,I won't make any exceptions." Mr. Livingston opened the door before he shook their hand goodbye. The disbelief in both parents disturbed the kids, they were looking at them hope glinted in their eyes.

"He gave you suspension. I think thats unacceptable, seriously. What kind of trash is this?" Wanda being furious turned into anger, Billy realized how this incident affected her. "It's okay Mama, suspension is okay. We can play with Henry then."

"Yes we can play. Dad, can I come to work tomorrow?" Henry's plan playing with Billy and Tommy during suspension and start planning on their little project started on that day.  
"I think thats manageable, yes."  
He got Vision's approval, now Billy and Tommy had to convince their mother. "Mama, can we maybe come too?" Tommy charmed with his eyes. He knew convincing Wanda usually took time and were difficult.

"Yeah sure why not. I seriously don't even wanna argue." Billy gave Tommy a high five, they then ran down the aisle, exiting the school building. Vision parked a few cars behind Wanda.At Wanda's car the kids said goodbye to each other giggling and whispering secretly.

"What are you whispering huh?" Billy turned to his mother, "We are planning for tomorrow, what we are doing and what toys we bring." Wanda nodded slightly. Vision took Henry by the hand, and together they walked back to his car.

\-------------

A smaller office room lit up, three people entered the room. One of them closed the door behind them."Do we have everything or is something missing?" said one of them.  
The oldest stood up to a dry erase board, a felt tip marker laid infront of him.

"We have to make a plan; that works." He drew a one at the top. "From what I know, when I watched movies with Mama, they eat ice cream or food and kiss." A smooch lip made the other two laugh, it caused the middle child to follow his friends.

"I like Billy's idea. That sounds amazing! But how we gonna do it?"  
Tommy thought about it, he ssitting opposite to the others. "The playground on sunday, you pick flowers and we get chocolate. Does your dad like chocolate?" Tommy gave Billy a pencil and piece of paper. He was smarter than Tommy and more advanced in writing. "Yes! He likes nuts in chocolate." Henry mentioned.

Vision entered the room and saw the the three kids sitting and planning.  
"What are you doing?" Three little heads spun around, Billy took the paper they had scribbled on, hiding it from Vision.  
"It's nothing Dad, we're just drawing."  
The man in the door nodded. He was still wary about the sudden movement. "Can you go now please?" said his son.

Vision shook his head, not believing what he had heard. He closed the door and left them alone again. "Put the paper back and write down chocolate with nuts." said Tommy hastily to his brother. He wrote it down in, big capital letters. 

"What else do we need?" Henry asked his friends.

"Uhm. Oh! I know, we need zoom glasses." Tommy forced Billy to write that down aswell, he needed binoculars. "But we don't have that at home. Where do we get it?" Billy knew buying binoculars without their Mama or Henry's Dad knowing courd be very difficult, even going alone at their age was terrifying, Tommy wouldn't have any problems sneaking off, nevertheless Billy and Henry had too much respect for each parent to not get in trouble.

"I can go out and buy it." it's like Billy said, Tommy wouldn't mind sneaking off to get the binoculars,but Henry had a better idea. "I know my Dad's password for Amazon. We can buy it."  
The kids accepted Henry's solution.

All they needed now was a computer. How difficult could that be. Henry looked in his fathers office for a computer to buy. He stole the laptop which located on Vision's desk. The run back to their planning room, seemed endless for Henry.

"Do you have it?" whisperes filled the room, Henry put the laptop on the table. "Okay, how do we open this?" Tommy who lets Billy do all the work, never opened a laptop.

"Let me do this. This button and we wait." Billy pressed the button, the three boys sat around the laptop and waited for it to run up. A password field opened, something the haven't thought about.

"What is the password?" Billy asked Henry, hoping that he knew the password to his fathers computer.  
"Uhm. I don't know. But try my birthday." Henry took the computer from Billy and typed in his birthday, the loading circle turned endlessly.

Vision's homscreen appeard, Henry's password clue was right. "Okay, open Opera and then go to Amazon." together they searched through Amazon's list of binoculars.  
"Look, they have one for 5 dollar." Tommy pointed at the open tab.  
Henry clicked on the buy button.

Tommy scrolled further down and saw a big Lego Star Wars Set.  
"Wow, look it's the Falcon, Han Solo is flying it." Billy witnessed the price for this big and expensive toy. "We can't afford it, $700. Thats much money wooww." Henry, who didn't need to look at how expensive or cheap something is, thought nothing about it.

Henry added the falcon on their list, not thinking what consequences occur. "Why did you put it on the list?" asked Billy anxiously, he didn't want trouble and definetly for buying something expensive. "It's okay," Henry reassured the Maximoff Twin, "I will put it out before we go and buy it." Billy relaxed into his seat, he trusted his friend and Tommy gave him an approving nod.

Henry went to the checkout button, he clicked on 'buy'. The recipe sent to an e-mail. "Okay, we got everything for sunday." Henry rolled away from the table and stood up. His friends followed him back to their parents.

"Bye, see you on sunday." Billy and Tommy waved toward Henry who walked to another direction. He waved back at them and ran down the hallway. Tommy who was faster than his brother arrived first at his mothers desk.

"And what did you do today?" Wanda asked. She didn't see her kids for the whole day, even though they got suspension. "We played and drew pictures." Tommy lied into his mothers face, he usually did it to hide something he broke, but this excuse seemed acceptable.

"Great, shall we go? We could drive to Taco bell and get something there?" Wanda knew her kids wouldn't mind eating outside, she always cooked at home, not used to eat out in restaurants. Once in a while, she allowed her boys to get down in juicy, unhealthy food.

\-----------

He walked up to his door and softly knocked. The door didn't creak, it was brand new. His name was embodied on the door. "Hey buddy, wake up it's sunday." The man said. He stroked his childs face and wiped a few strands of hair aside. "Wake up, breakfast is ready." He softly said, a quick kiss on his forhead before the father left.

The small boy woke up from his slumber, his tiny feet hung form the side of the bed. His pajama perfectly fitted on his body. He walked into the kitchen, usually someone made breakfast for them, today was totally different. His father made breakfast, Henry didn't know that he was able to cook. Though very glad that this time it wasn't a woman who cooked his bacon or toasted his bread.

The plate before him so full with delicous food. He ate everything that was infront of him having small conversations with his dad.  
A ring on the door caught both man's attention. Vision walked toward the door, not knowing who was at the door.

A postman with two packages one small and one bigger. Vision didn't remember ordering anything. Meanwhile Henry stood beside Vision and looked at the packages, he took the smaller one while he ran into his room. The postman gave Vision the clipboard, for his signature.

"Henry, what did you order?" yelled Vision directed towards Henry's room. "I wanted zoom glasses and I forgot to put the other one out of the order." yelled Henry back, he shut the door and locked it. Vision didn't know what to do. Thats why he texted Wanda for help.

To Wanda

What do you do, when your kid buys something without parental approve? Asking for a friend.

Wanda read the text only a few seconds after he hit send.

To Vision

Send it back?

Her answer was short. Vision of course could send it back, he never thought that his own son would buy anything without asking him, Henry apparently held secrets from him. Vision wasn't angry at Henry for ordering toys, and he definetly wasn't angry at him for keeping secrets, it was okay to have secrets.

"Could you open the door, I don't want you to lock yourself in." Vision knocked on the door patiently waiting. Henry unlocked the door the door opened and Henry stood infront of his father with binoculars on his eyes. "Why did you buy binoculars?" Vision laughed at the sight of his child.

"Tommy, Billy and I wanna look at birds." Henry took the binoculars off and hung them around his neck with a strap. The big mysterious package stood in the door, Vision looked back at it, remembering what to ask his son.

"And what is in the other box? A telescope?" Now Vision crouched infront of Henry. His son shook his head, "No it's a Lego Set." The small child beamed. "How much was it?" Vision's brow crinkled, he became a call from his bank a few days ago, that someone paid a suspicious amount of money. Henry hesitated with his answer. He balanced his light wight between legs before telling his Dad the right amount.

"Uhm. It was really expensive and Billy said that I shouldn't buy it, I didn't listen to him. Now we have a Lego Millennium Falcon for 700 dollar." Vision's eyes widened, even for him $700 seemed alot for a Lego set.

"Who do you think is paying me this? Are you paying me 700 dollar for a set of Legos?" Vision accidently raised his voice. It wasn't that Vision had to look at their expenses, he wanted Henry to spent money purposfully and careful.

"I'm really sorry Dad, I'm not doing it again, I swear." Henry panicked and started crying. Vision conflicted in his mind didn't know what to do, he wanted to take Henry in his arms and tell him it's okay and nothing happend.

His logical part told him to cancel this play date as a punishment. Vision decided against canceling play time, however would think about a suitable punishment later on.

\------------

Wanda sat on a bench in the shadows waiting for Vision's arrival. She saw Henry run toward Billy and Tommy who were waving to him from a tower.

Tommy ran down to Vision before he was able to reach his mother, Tommy gave him a few flowers and whispered something to him. The oldest child ran back to the others.

Vision hugged Wanda and sat down beside her. He gave her the flowers Tommy just got him. "I believe these are for you?" he chuckled at the sight of the daisies in his giant hand.

"Thank you very much." She took the flowers from him and put them on the table. "So your little problem." Wanda grinned at him, she always had a good impression of Henry. "Don't ask, I'm a bit disappointed and I really don't know how to punish him. Maybe canceling this date would be it, but seriously, that wouldn't do anything.

Vision supervised his child again, had a closer look about his sudden change in behavior. Wanda stared at his side profile, she never saw a more stunning man, and he didn't even do anything.

She tried to look the other way, tried not to stare for much. Vision looked back at her, when she hid her face, amazed by her long, wavy, brown hair. He desired to know what it felt like, going through her thick hair with his fingers.

The children on top of the tower looked at the adults. Through their new binoculars, Billy could observe what act played out. "Mama and Vision are staring at each other." Tommy and Henry rushed towards Billy fighting about the binoculars.

Tommy grabbed them quicker than Henry and looked for himself. "Yes they are staring at each other. Mama lookes at Vision. Here." He gave Henry the glasses for him to look through. "Do you think this is gonna work?" Both twins turned around their little smirk on the face reassured Henry.

"If you need a punishment, just ask me I can think something up." Wanda casually threw this statement into a conversation. Vision blushed, he probably thought about a very sokovian way of punishment, that wasn't exactly what Wanda tried to express.

"Don't get me wrong, I don't want you to give him a slap on his ass cheeks. Show him what you can do for 700 dollar, but with something kids understand." He liked her way of thinking. Vision wouldn't mention it openly, but he liked the way Wanda was thinking.

"Do you have any examples I could use for this exercise?" Vision showed interest in Wanda's wise and parental tricks. She shrugged and smiled, "You have to figure it out yourself."

"Pepper told me alot about you." Vision blurted this out, not even trying to hold it in. He didn't want an awkward atmosphere hanging between them.

"I hope she told you only good stuff. I'd be really embarrassed if she didn't." Wanda got embarrassed, she wasn't one to talk about herself, especially when someone she liked and respected did.

"Yes of course. Pepper wouldn't brag about her best employee without reason." Wanda mouthed an 'Oh my God' and shid away. He brushed her shoulder, trying to get her attention back. "You don't have to be embarrassed about it. If she thinks you're doing a good job, then great for her." Vision desperately tried to get her in a comfort zone, made them acquainted with each other.

"He touched her, my Dad touched your mom." Henry pointed at the scene before them. Billy and Tommy were both amazed by the chemistry the parents had for each other.  
"I hope, they kiss. That would be great!" Billy said excited. Tommy agreed with his little brother.

"I hope so too. They have to kiss today." Henry asked, all they want was for their parents to be happy and together. From movies Billy learned that getting people together was a much harder task. Billy checked in with the adults every few minutes. Tommy and Henry played most of the time alone, since they wanted to have fun. Billy didn't mind, keeping an eye on their little project.

"Do you want something to eat? I have veggies and fruits and sweet snacks, take what you want." Wanda took all of the prepared snacks out of her little bag. Vision's eyes filled with surprise, that much food couldn't fit into that bag. "How much did you fit into that bag, it's so small?" He looked directly into her confused gaze.

"That's what you get for playing Tetris, while being in labour." She laughed at that memory, not even spotted Vision's gaping mouth. "Wait, what? You played Tetris during labour?" Her eyes finally fell on Vision, he still looked in shock at her. "Yeah, I was bored and had hours to go before Billy and Tommy came out, so I played Tetris." She put the rest of the snacks on the table and sat back down.

Billy saw the snacks on the table, he called Henry and Tommy. Together the slid down the slide on the side of the big towering building. Billy took a bit of every fruit which laid on the table. Henry and Tommy only ate the unhealthy chocolate and gummy bears. Wanda bleated at Tommy for only eating unhealthy food and gave him some veggies to balance his eating habit.

\------------

The sun started to set over the buildings in Manhatten. Some snacks got eaten completely, other ones not even touched. Wanda packed everything back into the rucksack, Billy took the binoculars with him, since Henry didn't need them anymore. "Next time you come to us", Tommy said with every confident he had.

Wanda proudly smiled at his son and caressed his hair. "Yeah maybe next time you could come to us." Now she beamed up at Vision, who grinned at her. The kids on another level high fived together. Their little plan started working better and faster than they thought.

Both families parted at the gate, Vison and Henry walked back to their apartment five blocks away. Wanda and her kids went to the nearest subway station, route Brooklyn. She got a call from one of her favorite callers. They haven't parted long ago, apparently he couldn't get enough.

"Are your already attached to me?" Wanda kept her voice low, she sat between her boys, wo stared at her with a smirky face. "How many Tetris Level were you able to solve, before giving birth?"Wanda could not believe what she heard from the other line, no one has ever asked her that question, it made Vision look more interesting to her.

"Why are you asking me this? I got to level 13, not much but worth it." It took awhile for Vision to reply, She heard him breathe into the micophone of his mobile. "What really? Maybe I should bring my game next time and we could play together, I would like some help." Vision sounded very happy, next time they met, not only would the children play, no, both parents try to solve an ancient video game.

Luckily the subway station wasn't too far away from their little apartment. Billy and Tommy knew the way to the front door, thus they ran ahead of their mother who was still talking on the phone. When she arrived, she opened the door for the boys and gave them the keys before they rushed off.

Both boys waited at the third staicase, they stuck their heads between the poles of the stairs. Wanda leaned against a wall smiling and sometimes giggling. She looked up and saw her boys with both heads through the poles, she gasped and quickly said goodbye to Vision. She hurried up the stairs to her boys.

"What are you doing? Get your heads out of there!" She tried to get Billy's head out first, Tommy had no problems at all, his head was rather small. Billy's head was big it caused a few problems at his birth and even now.

"Im stuck Mama." He yelled, Wanda soothed him, she breathed in and out heavily. Trying not to panic was hard. "Okay let's try this out okay? You have to help me with this." She lowered to his level and took his head in her hands.

With a quick grip Natasha taught her, she had Billy's head out. Billy hugged his mother and gave her a kiss. "Are you okay?" She wanted to assure herself, his son was doing great. He nodded while giving a thumbs up.

\------------

Vision worked at his desk, his calender was stuffed with different appointments and meetings, Tony and Pepper were also fully loaded. They met every lunch to eat together. Usually Tony shared what appointments he will cancel and which he will visit. Everyone had a responsibility, towards their costumers and they couldn't let them down.

On the way back to his big office, he encountered Wanda. She didn't notice him, he was sure she'd reject him at sight, that was why he didn't approach her. Wanda turned around when Vison walked past her. "Hey!" Wanda tried to get his attention. He looked at her and waved back. She grinned, shook her head and went down the other way.

Vision was so embarassed, they already talked together, met a few times and especially now, he wasn't able to even look at her. He wished he could just disappear and don't come back, that dream of his was impossible and he knew it.

Pepper saw the interaction between Wanda and Vision. she thought about a conversation with either of the grown-ups, but first she let Tony know. Together, they might help Vision with his little woman problem. Tony's phone rang, he looked at the message from Pepper, his grin widened because of Pepper's text. Vision would tell him during gym time, that something was up, which was why Tony was upset at his best friend for not telling him, he had a girl.

Without engaging this problem with Pepper, Tony went on his own to Vision's bureau. He emerged into the room without knocking and crashed to a chair infront of Vision. "You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend? You having secrets from me now?" Tony completely ignored Vision's comfort zone, he basically overwhelmed that poor man.

Vision didn't know what to say, he gasped and recollected his breath. "She is not my girlfriend what so ever, our children play together sometimes. It's nothing serious." Tony didn't believe Vision, he knew that Vision had feelings towards Wanda and everyone could see it. Tony stood up, once he got to the door, he said something to Vision "If you really don't have any feelings, like any feelings, why don't you invite her to our super summer festival party?" Tony chuckled to himself, while he saw the confusion on his best friend's face.

"We don't have a super summer festival party." Then Vision got what his friend said. Tony and Pepper talked about a new thing they wanted to introduce into the company. Tony shrugged and left him baffled in his seat. Tony wrote back to Pepper, about what he has done. She mentally slapped him across his face, the stupidity of his actions came together.

Pepper quickly wrote an e-mail to every department head telling them that there will be a small company get-together next week. She also mentioned to bring close family members. As she hit send, Tony messaged her to get a table for Vision and his little crush. Pepper knew exactly what he meant and called Wanda to her office.

"Yes Ms.Potts, you called?" Pepper always thought fondly of Wanda, very polite and did her job extraordinarily good. "Hello, Wanda, would you be so kind and print the invitation that is in the e-mail and hang it around the office? Or even better, you take some help with you. Thank you very much!" Pepper had a wicked grin on her face, Wanda ignored it and did her duty.

\------------

Children giggled on the bed. A woman stood across a mirror, her dress was red, it went slightly below her middle thigh and could ride up when she sat down. Two boys admired her when she turned around, her make up, light and untouched. Blessed with natural beauty, she didn't need much more than a bit of blush and a light pink lipstick.

"You look so beautiful Mama." Billy's mouth hit the floor, he couldn't trust his eyes, Tommy always thought that his Mama was the most beautiful one in the world anyway. She kissed both of them on the cheek. "Okay are you ready to go or do you want to take something with you? Maybe some toys?" Wanda ushered her kids from the bed, as they took the already packed bagpack.

The venue took place at a private garden, some parking spots were already taken, Tommy looked out of the car window, he admired all the fancy and expensive cars, that parked. Wanda found one between two expensive Mercedes cars. Billy recognized the front car as Vision's. "Mama, do you know if Henry is here too?" She looked at his son, she smiled at him. Billy smiled back at her, his tiny hands made a fist punching the air.

Wanda and both kids were excited for this day, the garden big enough to hold many more people. Alot of her collegues and other offices she had to work with were all together. Families she never met before sat at a table chatting, drinking and eating.

Henry saw Billy's bagpack from a far, he tugged at his fathers shirt and pointed over to the entrance, "I go and bring them here." Henry rushed off before his father could say anything to him. Tommy met Henry half way, Billy slowly followed and waved at his mother to come with them. Henry led the small family towards his table. Vision, Pepper and Tony sat at one end of the table.

Both Pepper and Tony smirked at Vision's direction, Vision shook his head and gave his friends a warning gaze. Wanda provocativly chose to sit next to Vision. "Hey whats up?" She hugged him very tightly. "I'm very well, now that you are here. How are you?" Vision couldn't stop grinning, he started to flush, colour spreaded from his neck.

"I'm good myself, thanks for asking. By the way, thanks for not ignoring me this time." Wanda laughed, remembering what happened weeks ago. "Oh, I think he would like to." The other side of the table said. Tony was known for quick witted jokes, that hit some person. Wanda didn't like what he heared out of Tony's mouth, she was about to snap, when she felt Vision's hand brushing aginst hers again.

"Don't worry, I'm used to this." He whispered into Wanda's ear, not wanting for Tony to listen with them. She stared at Vision, then at Tony and back at Vision. Wanda stood up from the table and excused herself. Vision hurried after her, made sure she was all right. "You don't have to come after me, I'm good just taking a walk." Wanda didn't stop at all, she stromed off. Vision had difficulty keeping up with her, even though his legs were longer than hers.

"I'll walk with you, it's always better together anyway." Wanda stopped in her tracks and waited for Vision to catch up. "Do you know a place more private?" Vision got confused by what Wanda said, private meant many things. Wanda noticed Vision's confusion, "No, no, thats not what I mean, just somewhere, where we can sit and talk. Only the two of us."He puffed out some air out of his lungs, felt the relief that they are not moving too fast, now that they started their friendship.

Vision led them through a tiny forrest area, the lightning was dim, the sun shone through the rustling green leaves. He took off his jacket and laid it on the grass covered ground. "This literally looks like a scene from a movie." Wanda joked at the situation. "It's beautiful, you can't tell me, you don't like it." Both sat on the jacket, Vision moved a bit further, that Wanda had more space on the jacket.

\------------

"Where did they go?" Henry lost the adults. Billy who analyzed the scene before him, memorized the way their parents went. "We have to walk the left lane and then we are there." He hurried ahead of his brother and friend. The lane narrowed to a beautiful scenary, Billy noticed Wanda and Vision sitting in the grass. He held a hand out to the others to keep them from moving any further.

Tommy quietly moved behind Billy, to a place where they were able to observe their target. A big branch laid on the ground covered with leaves of various colours. "Okay this is a great hiding spot." Tommy opened the bag on Billys back, he took the binoculars out and put them on the branch.

"This is a very good idea, Tommy. Who has zoom glass duty?" Billy asked, very proud of his brother, he let him take the glasses. "Okay let's look what they're doing" Tommy peeked through and saw a blurry vision at first, he stabilized the glasss with the tiny turn nob at the center.

"What do you see?" Henry quietly asked, Tommy re-adjusted his little body, dirt on his clothes made all of them frightened. "We have to get the dirt away." Billy hastly washed off the dirt on his brothers shirt. Tommy put Billy's hands away, he looked confused in his face. "Don't, we can pretend, we played in the dirt. That's a good lie." Billy looked at his older brother, trusted in his lies.

They needed Henry's approval too, he gladly gave it to his friends. Henry looked over to the adults still sitting in the grass, he tugged at Billy's arm forced him to turn. Billy looked at what Henry was showing him. Vision and Wanda played something on a device, Billy took the binoculars from Tommy and observed through them.

As he looked at the adults, he witnessed them laughing and slightly brushing at each other, their hands sometimes touched, as Wanda helped Vision with pressing buttons apparently. "I can't see anything, we have to move somewhere else." Billy pleaded at Tommy and Henry. As all of them searched for a better place.

Henry pointed at a place behind another fallen branch, this one was closer and probably in ear shot for them to listen. They crawled behind the bushes and trees, a few of their crawls, made noises which potentionally, could have drawn attention to the children.

As the three arrived at said branch, Henry could already hear laughter. "Don't place it there, the blocks are falling faster now, you have to figure out where to put the next one before it actually drops." Billy couldn't believe he heard his mother teach Vision how to properly play Tetris. "Are they playing Tetris?" Tommy was just as surprised as his little brother, they looked at each other and saw the others confusion.

"It's almost over, place the next one here and then you should be finished." Wanda figured every tactile position for the blocks, Vision was busy following her advise. Together they mastered level 10. "No, my battery is empty." Vision's agony grew with every passing percentage, he only started level 11 and couldn't give up on that.

"We can finish it another time, save your battery for an emergency." Wanda calmly told him, he knew it himself if he got a call from someone important, then he'd need to answer. Vision tucked his phone away and concentrated back on reality and most importantly on Wanda. "Is it too early fo us, to tell what happened that we both ended up as single parents?"

Vision didn't know if it really was too early to talk about it, he knew that he was ready to open up and talk to Wanda about his past. Nevertheless, he didn't want to pressure Wanda into anything she wasn't comfortable with. "I'm okay with telling what happened, I guess you would probably understand it better than other friends or even family." Vision was able to tell, this topic hit close to home for Wanda, though he gladly accepted her decision whatever happened.

"All of this started seven years ago, when I got pregnant with my babes. The thing you need to know is, that their father is an asshole, who left me when I told him. And since then he never called them for their birthday or wanted to be associated with them." She felt her eyes stinging, tears at the verge of spilling.

Vision soothed her, by playing with her hair, he took Wanda in his arms and held her."My story isn't very different from yours. My Ex and I were expecting Henry and we were happy together. After she gave birth, I wasn't allowed to see her or the child. She ran away. After about a month she came back to my door and gave me Henry. She then left and I have never seen her again."

Wanda looked at Vision, she ruffled through his hair and pressed a kiss onto his cheek. He weakly smiled at her." We both had shitty partners." Wanda mumbled, only audible for Vision to hear. She nuzzled in his neck and stayed there.

"We definitely had." Vision laid his head onto Wanda's both comforting. "I'm glad I could talk to you about this" He said afterwards, the only ones who knew about this were Tony and Pepper. Whenever Henry asked what happened to his mother, Vision told him the truth, only with an added lie at the end.

Henry, Billy and Tommy were unable to process what they just heard. Billy and Tommy were never bothered by who their father was, Wanda was all that mattered to them. Henry on the other side missed his mother and would've liked to meet her.

Henry stood up and ran away from Billy and Tommy. Not caring what noise his little feet made. Wanda and Vision both turned to the source of sound, only to see the kids. Wanda immediately went to Billy and Tommy, while Vision ran after his son.

Henry cried leaning on a tree. His energy left his body, he breathed heavily and sobbed hard. Vision took Henry in his arms, he tried to sooth him. The shaking body, held tight on his father.

"It's okay, everything is okay. I love you and that's what matters." Vision whispered to his son, made him feel better, he gave him a kiss on every part of of his face. "Why did you lie to me?" Henry's glossy eyes stared up. Vision felt a peng in his heart as he heard what his son thought of him.

Henry thought his father was a liar.  
As Vision formed a lump in his throat, he wasn't able to respond to Henry.  
Vision's own tears threatened to fall, his reasoning behind the little lie he told, completely selfish.

"I don't know. I thought it was right to tell you, now I know it was wrong and selfish." Vision halfway choked on the lump as the first tears ran down his cheeks.

Henry didn't want to hear any excuse. He wasn't sure of what to do and how to react towards his father. Henry stepped back and took a good look at his father. He proceeded to move away and go back to where Wanda was.

Vision dried up his tears before he followed Henry. Henry cozied in Wanda's embrace, he fell asleep, Billy and Tommy sat opposite to her and chatted about various topics.

Wanda smiled at Vision who returned it back. "He was tired, Henry still loves you. He needs to process everything he heard." Wanda reassured Vision, her motherly instincts were trustworthy enough for Vision to believe whatever she said.

"I have some space left, if you also want to process." Wanda was cheeky, she knew how to get Vision back on track in no time. He cozied up in her lap and closed his eyes. Billy and Tommy smirked at the view before them and started to whisper.

"What are you whispering again?" She sternly watched her boys shrug. "We are just talking Mama, no need to worry." Tommy talked his mother off, he was casually lying again, Wanda noticed his little lie this time.

\------------

Summer holidays were alot of fun, especially for the kids, it meant spending time with family and importantly friends. Since Wanda couldn't take off all week, she left Billy and Tommy with Pietro.

"And you are sure, you want to try again?" Pietro still cared after his sister, especially since she got pregnant. "Yeah why not, the last time was ages ago. I tell you how it went."  
She hugged Pietro and gave Billy and Tommy a kiss, as she left the house.

The restaurant wasn't far, she thought about getting into a taxi, her feet would hurt in these high heels, if she even dared to walk 5 blocks down. After all she decided against a taxi and walked down the street.

It had been a few years since she last was out for a date with a stranger. Normally she knew how the night turned, through chats however she had hope that this wouldn't be like the others.

"Hello, I have a reservation under Rivers." The waitress took Wanda to the table, after she checked her name in the reservation's book. "Of course if you'd follow me."

Wanda sat across the man from the chats. "Hi, it's great to finally meet you." The dark haired man stood up and helped Wanda into her seat.  
"Thank you. How has your day been, we haven't talked lately?" Evan, was the man's name, he looked weirdly at her as if she said something bad.

"Really great. Uhm, you are still up to the thing right?" Now Wanda looked confused at him, she couldn't believe if what he wanted is what Wanda thought.

"What thing do you mean?" Her voice rasied, and everyone could tell she was annoyed by her date. "Okay, this is not working out. Literal waste of time and my money." Wanda was shocked, Evan placed money to cover his drink and the tip and left.

Her guts were boiling, every cell in Wanda's body wanted to punch that guy in his stupid face. She got up a few minutes after the date, made sure not to run into him after everything that played down.

Instead of going back to her place in Brooklyn, Wanda went downtown, to a place she knew. The familiar lift to the seventh floor, driving up fast and quiet. The bing that told her, she arrived, was the biggest relief Wanda imagined.

The door opened instantly after she rang the bell, and Henry stood by the door. "Hey, what are you doing? Shouldn't you be in bed already?" Wanda went inside and closed the door behind her, Henry still didn't answer her.

"Dad is taking a shower, but you can sit in the living room." Henry showed her the seating places. "This couch is soft and big, the other seats are a bit harder and not fluffy at all." Henry knew more about the furniture, than she knew about her own. Wanda sat down on the big fluffy couch infront of the big TV.

Henry rushed off wishing her good night. Minutes after Vision emerged from the bedroom shirtless and only in underwear. Wanda as someone who didn't get attracted fast, ignored most of it. Nevertheless she definetly did not deny his hotness.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were out on a date?" Vision sat on a not so fluffy labeled seat, his face wrote concern all over it. "He wasn't what I expected, and I was certainly not what he wanted. So it didn't work out and lasted about five minutes."

Wanda sounded so stupid, listening to her self-indulgent voice. Vision appeared to understand her, they both knew the struggles of dating. Sometimes people didn't want to start a relationship in fear of kids or they weren't compatible enough to handle children or thought about a quick number on the go.

"Are you hungry?" Wanda got up and walked right to the kitchen, Vision held her back and sat her on the couch again. "You sit here, I'll get you something." Wanda noticed Vision's ass moving in his shorts, the mesmerizing movement of his cheeks was hypnotizing.

"Your ass looks great!" She yelled at him in the kitchen. Vision looked around and gave her a look, Wanda crackling on the couch turned to the side. Her embarrassment caught up, the words that spurted out of her mouth was unbelievable for just friends.

Vision came back with a plate of pasta and ketchup, he held two wine glasses in his left hand, while a bottle tucked under his arm. Wanda took the plate and one of the wine glasses. Vision poured the glass half full, she downed it in one sip and filled it up again.

"Thats good wine. Do I wanna know how expensive it was?" She couldn't be bothered anymore, already embarrassed by her earlier comment, lost all senses on the last few steps he took.

"The wine, wasn't expensive at all, only three dollars at target." Vision was too oblivious to what she said, Wanda's comments overheard, he wasn't letting any of her words get to him. "Are you drunk already?" Vision asked her, very curious of her behavior.

"No I'm just frustrated I guess. I mean dating as a single parent is hard, but you know right?" Vision thought about his last dates why and how they ended or didn't work out.

"Yes I do. Sometimes it's because I have Henry and other times I know that the person I'm currently with is trying to get my money." Wanda nodded, that wasn't a particular problem of hers, but the hurt in Vision's soul lingered visible inside of him.

Wanda sensed the weird conversation and where it led her personally. She brought back her plate and put it in the sink. On her way back the picture on the fridge seemed familiar. It was both hers and Vision's small family, grinning and looking happy. The memory still very close in her mind, lifted her spirits.

"You have a very cute picture on your fridge." An audible laugh came from the couch, she happly joined his enthusiasm. "I think I figured out what our boys are trying to achive." Vision turned serious again, it wasn't uncomfortable, Vision had thought about the little secrets and the hiding and spying on him and Wanda at the party.

"I know, you think that they tried to get us together." Wanda crossed her arms, she sat next to Vision again. Both looked into the others face now, the mood switched.

Wanda filled her glass again. She exed away the wine. Wanda sat back not looking at Vision obviously thinking. Vision watched her think, waited for whatever happens.

"Is making out a good idea?" Wanda's eyes turned darker, he could tell she was more than a friend at this point. "You don't have to I'm just as..." Vision didn't let her speak, he smashed his lips onto hers. He moaned, he waited too long for this, Wanda climbed onto his lap, it made it easier for them to make out.

\------------

A knock sounded at the door, Wanda woke up from a slumber and looked at a clock nearby. She snuggled back with Vision and closed her eyes again, when the door creaked open.

Wanda shook Vision's chest when she saw Henry standing in the door with a stuffed animal in his arms. Henry wickedly grinned, "Are you dating now?" He asked, Henry stepped closer to the bed where the adults slept.

"I have to tell Billy and Tommy. They will never believe what happened." Henry happily walked out of the room and politely closed the door behind him.

Vision put his arm around Wanda again and fell back to sleep. "Are you seriously sleeping again?" To him she sounded annoyed. Vision didn't care and hugged her even tighter. "I hate you."

Together they slept for a two more hours, Wanda pushed Vision off her and got dressed. Henry sat infront of the TV and watched a kids show. "Are you and my dad together now?" He asked, really curious if they were.

"We are not." Came a voice from behind them Vision now fully dressed sat on the couch aswell. "What do you mean you are not, I saw you kiss and today sleeping." Henry prostested against his fathers saying. Wanda who was apart in the story got ignored by both male.

"I'm going, I have to pick up my kids. See you." Wanda was about to leave when a tiny kids hand grabbed her hand and put them into Vision's.  
"You are not leaving until you kiss again." Now he was the one crossing his armes around his chest. Vision looked at Wanda and shrugged, only visible to her. Wanda rolled her eyes and gave him a little peck on the lips.

She opened the door and left the two men behind.

\------------

"And they really kissed?" Tommy gasped, not believing their plan worked. "Yes I saw it, but then she left and my dad got sad." Billy felt the sad air hanging around, his Mama would never say anything but she was also a tiny bit sad when she came to pick them up.

Tommy had a picture in mind, he wasn't sure if this was the right moment to tell the others. "I watched Mama's favorite kids movie and she said to me, that she always wanted a really nice playdate. What about we do that, make a playdate with Mama and Vision?" Henry instantly agreed with Tommy, he liked the idea of a playdate with only the parents.

Billy hesitated, the idea itself sounded good, but the implementation of their plan seemed rather difficult. The card game left untouched on the ground made Wanda curious of the where beings their kids and Henry. Vision left Henry at the door step and drove to work, as Wanda was free for the following week.

She knocked at the door, her hand already on the handle as he heard very loud laughter, she peeked her head in the room. "Are you hungry? We can go to Mcdonalds if you want?" All three shook their heads, they could not be inturrupted while planning the final bomb. Wanda closed the door again and sat back on the couch watching news with Pietro.

"That guy of yours, you didn't tell me how it ended?" Pietro brought Wanda back to reality, she casually tried to talk down what happened. "It didn't work out, so I went over to Vision, Henry's dad, and we made out after that we went a bit further than that." Pietro did not move or said anything, Wanda thought, she might have broken her twin. With a hand moving up and down infront of his face he came back to life.

"Okay, that kid in our boys room, that Henry and his father, as in the one you work with?" All of this sounded way different than it actually was. Wand apartly agreed to what Pietro said she added a few more things. "I mean yeah, but it happened once and won't happen again, he isn't texting me back or answering my calls, only if it is for meeting to play." Wanda's eyes stung again and the lump which built in her throat kept her from eating her cut fruit.

Pietro was ready to punch that Vision guy, he cooled down not wanting to hurt his sisters feelings. "Do you want me to take of that problem of yours?" Wanda pleaded Pietro not to do anything that could hurt Vision even more. The door bell ring, Wanda got up to answer. Vision stood in the door, waiting for Henry to get ready for the ride home.

"Can we talk for a few minutes? I dont want to leave this hanging between us." Wanda tried to keep their friendship at a respectable distance. She wanted to be close to him again, the last time they properly talked was a few days ago. "I don't know Wanda, it's not a great idea. Not after everything that happened." Vision looked into her eyes, as she nodded and mumbled a silent okay.

The boys on either side of the team, were annyoed by the childish behavior their parents embraced. Henry and Billy exchanged cards without the adults knowing. Tommy went back to his uncle in the living room and talked about their plan. All of them knew, this time they needed help from every adult, they could trust.

\------------

Henry played with a ball in Vision's office, since Wanda was still on vacation, Billy and Tommy assured him, that they will meet soon after this was over. Those times he spent in his fathers office were the most boring ones, Henry rather spent time with either of his friends or Nanny. "Dad? Can I go over to Tommy and Billy? Wanda takes them to a big park and..." He saw the angry look on his fathers face and immedietly stopped talking about Wanda.

Vision was really sensible everytime someone mentioned her in a sentence. Henry left his office very quickly and finally got the strength to complete the task. The card Billy wrote him said to get Tony and Pepper on the boat, as Vision's friends would be able to help.

In Pepper's office she took a look on the card he gave Pepper. "And you and your two friends came up with this plan? Pepper was impressed by what the three of them came up with. "Tony and I will help you, I can't stand seeing Vision hurt. What happened between them, can you tell me?" Henry started telling Pepper everything that went down since the party and how everything was great at first, but turned quickly after the faitful night.

"I'm calling Tony over. We will stay in touch with you and your friends. Please keep us updated if anything happens or shifts between them." Heny and Pepper shook hands like real business partner. Henry wasn't ready to go back to his father, he looked around the office and saw another woman with red hair who looked familiar to him.

"Hello, I'm Henry." The woman turned around and looked at the child infront of her. "Nice to meet you, I'm Natasha." He took another smaller card out of his pocket and gave it to Natasha.

"What's this?" She asked, he didn't answer but ran back to the office he originally came from. "Where have you been?" Vision asked less stern and more calm. "I went around and talked to people that work here. Very nice." Henry sat back down on the couch and played with his ball.

\------------

"Going out again?" Pietro asked Wanda on the phone.

"Yeah, I have to workout something, could you come over?" Pietro agreed right away as he already sat in his car, engine roaring.

On his way he picked up Nat who already waited for him at her door.  
"I really hope, this finally goes like plan." She said when she sat in the car.

On the other side of town Vision got ready for his date aswell, he threw a dark blue jacket over his white shirt, he thought about wearing a tie or bow tie, as he looked into his collection.

Vision decided against both of the options and went tie less. He cuffed two buttons on each side of his sleeve.  
A few dashes of Vision's favorite cologne made it in his skin, which finalized his look.

Tony and Pepper happened to help babysitting Henry, Vision was sure he would be happier in the comlany of his best friends than his usual nanny.

When Vision entered the living room, he got wolf whistles from his best friends. "Your date will definetly make ogling eyes at you." Tony was confident in Vision tonight, if his anxiety suddenly stopped during the date, it may even lead to more.

Vision left the apartment confidently, what he didn't know is that he won't be there alone. Henry changed into day wear and put on his shoes. Tony and Pepper did it aswell and all three of them left the apartment five minutes after Vision.

The air got chilly when Pietro arrived at his sister's place. She was about to leave when he pulled in the parking spot. "Hey have fun, are kids in bed yet?" Pietro quickly walked to the door, as he checked in with his Sister.

"Yes they are already sleeping, but I gotta go now." Wanda gave him a peck on his cheek, she left waving him good bye. Pietro hurried thr steps up and opened the door. Billy and Tommy were already done with suiting up.

"Okay can we go, do you have Natasha?" Billy curiously asked. Pietro nodded in their direction and ushered them out the apartment. He closed and locked the door, as the kids ran down the stairs.

Nat opened the car door for the twins and waited for Pietro to arrive only seconds after."Let's go, we can't miss anything." Yelled the back seat. Pietro carefully drove to the restaurant where they would meet the other team and helpers.

Pietro opened the door for Tommy on his side, Nat on Billy's side. Tony, Pepper and Henry arrived almost at the exact same time. The kids greeted each other cheerfully, one of the adults told them not to, in case Karma would do everyone justice.

Tony entered the restaurant first, when the waitress led them to their table in seeing sight of the table where both parents would eventually sit. Vision was the first to arrive, as his walk did not take long. Wanda's drive with the subway would take about seven minutes. Now the adults at the secret table got more nervous, every time the bell on the door rang. 

Nat saw Wanda approaching the restaurant, she whispered her arrival around the table, soon all eyes were fixated on the door. The same waitress brought Wanda directly to Vision, Wanda hesitated to walk any further, as she saw who she was meeting. When Vision looked up at her, he immedietly started to feel uncomfortable. Both palms were sweaty and he noticed, that he wasn't able to get a word out. 

Pepper saw what was happening with Vision, she hoped, he wouldn't marsh by Wanda and completely ignore her. Wanda sat down in the booth, where Vision was still sitting. Awkward silence lingered over the table. "Are you okay with me being here?" Wanda finally asked, breaking the never ending silence. Vision nodded and looked back into the menu. 

Wanda didn't stop, she had Vision for herself now, ever since the thing happened betweeen them, she and obviously he knew, that their relationship has somehow shifted into a direction, neither of them was willing to approach. "We can't fight because of what happened. If our kids want to continue meeting, we at least have to go back and try for them." She got no response from Vision.

"Just take away the goddamn menu!" Nat silently screamed for the table, she got approval from everyone she was sitting with. As if on cue, Wanda took the menu out of Vision's hand, he protested against it, when he almost caught the menu again. 

"Listen, this is absolute highschool drama you're pulling up. To be honest, I don't want to deal with that kinda attitude. So you either get it together or be the small child you actually wanna be. Maybe next time, you can play with the kids aswell." Wanda's frustation toward her friend grew exponentially. 

His mind went blank. He didn't know what to do or say next. Vision thought of himself as someone who thinks logically, but still loves and cares about others. Now with Wanda however, nothing really worked, and being confronted with her, made everything worse.

"I can't make this right." Vision finally said. The only words he was able to currently speak. 

"I don't know where to start apologizing. Hell, I don't even know if you want to talk to me anymore. I liked you very much, you were very dear to me. And I still like you, probably even more so." This confession, was finally out of his mind. 

Wanda stared at him. She couldn't believe he confessed his feelings to her at a restaraunt table. The others a few tables on their left gasped, as they heard what happened. The kids stood up and walked over to the parents. "What are you doing here. I thought you were already sleeping?" Wanda disciplined her kids at the table. Billy ponited toward the table they cam from. The back-up crew selflessly waved to the love birds.

"This was a set up, so you and Vision talk again. We didn't like how you were constantly fighting and didn't talk." Billy's voice hinted a bit of sadness, Tommy and Henry nodded in unison, to Billy's comment. 

"I still like you too. Maybe if we keep talking, and don't let anything hinder us, this could work out. Between you and me." Wanda put all her confidence in these two sentences. She was nervous about Vision's reaction.

Vision stood up, he is standing beside the table. He took Wanda's hand and asks her to stand up aswell. Before she could say anything Vision pressed his lips onto hers and enjoyed her mouth and tounges tangled together.

The pair, got lots of cheers, from their respective friends and most importantly from their kids. The little matchmaking plan of theirs worked. 

Hopefully in all eternity.


End file.
